megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Machine
is the name of the machines that Dr. Wily uses in the end of most games from the original Mega Man series. Most of them have Wily's flying saucer on them and have two forms of attack, with the second form's weak point being the cockpit and Dr. Wily himself. Starting with Mega Man 4, the Wily Machines have been followed up by an escape pod, named the Wily Capsule. Also, starting with Mega Man 4, Wily's Machines have had an unmistakable skull motif. Wily Machine 1 is the first Wily Machine created by Dr. Wily and the final boss from the games Mega Man and Mega Man Powered Up. Wily Machine 2 is the second Wily Machine made by Dr. Wily. *'1st form:' The Wily Machine goes back and forth using energy shots that go down and rise in an arch to the top of the screen. It's very weak to Atomic Fire, being defeated with two fully charged shots or less, depending on the difficulty. If the player used Atomic Fire on Wood Man and there is no energy left for a charged shot, it's recommended to use Crash Bomber or Metal Blade. When all of its health is depleted, the front part of the machine will blow up and Wily will appear. *'2nd form:' Damaged, it now shoots multiple bouncing balls that are difficult to avoid. This form is now immune to Atomic Fire, but is still vulnerable to Crash Bomber(and can be destroyed with a single Crash Bomb explosion if it's aimed and timed properly), but since the player is most likely going to be low or out of Crash Bomber from the previous fight, it's best to use the Metal Blades or the Air Shooter. Use his weaknesses to defeat him quickly and use E-Tanks if necessary. After destroying the Wily Machine, the floor will blow up with the Wily Machine and the player will fall to the last level, leading to the final battle against the Alien. Other media ]] Wily Machine 2 is also used by Wily in the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. Although this machine appeared in the second game, in the cartoon it is used in the episode "Mega Trouble in Megaland", which is based on the first game. It also appears in issue 12 of the Mega Man comic. Wily Machine 3 , also called the Pinbot in the NES Game Atlas, is the third Wily Machine. *'1st:' Its weak point is the gun under it. The gun shoots energy balls that spin throughout the screen. The gun is weak to Hard Knuckle and Spark Shock. *'2nd:' Its weak point is the dome Dr. Wily is inside. Hit him when he goes down to smash, or use Rush Jet in order to reach high enough to hit him. One can also use Hard Knuckle (as well Search Snake), which is the second form's weakness. When destroyed, it is revealed that the Dr. Wily inside of it was a fake, and Mega Man will go to the last level to fight against the final boss, Gamma. Damage Data Chart Wily Machine 4 Wily Machine 4 is a skull-like Wily Machine that shoots energy balls. It appears in the Wily Castle from Mega Man 4. The attacks of this Wily Machine are easier to avoid than the previous versions, but the second form is more difficult to hit. When the first part is defeated, the skull face will break and Dr. Wily will be visible. The best way to attack the second form is with Drill Bomb or use the Mega Buster if the Drill Bomb has no energy left. Time it so you detonate the bomb and the explosion hits the blue gem just below Wily. Do this enough times to defeat the Wily Machine. But Mega Man still have to face the final Wily boss in the final stage, which is the beginning of the Wily Capsule bit that will continue to appear for the rest of the series. For this, use charged Pharaoh Shot, since it can be aimed, and you can even hit Wily with the charged up fireball without launching it, saving energy. Another lesser known way of attacking the second form of the Wily Machine 4 is to walk underneath the machine and use the Wire adapter to hit the vulnerable gem. If the player is lucky, the wire will hit the gem once on the way up, and again on the way down. The second benefit is that if Mega Man is far enough underneath the machine, the machine's energy spheres can't reach Mega Man. Normally, the player will be able to take out about half of the machines energy bar before the Wire adapter runs out of energy. Then, use the Drill Bomb or Rush Coil to finish it off. Other media Wily Machine 4 also appeared as Wily's main transport in Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where it is named Skullker. The Skullker has several features such as retractable arms, a tractor beam, ejectable seats, the Wily Capsule and the ability to attack with laser beams. In the episode Incredible Shrinking Mega Man, Wily equipped a shrink ray on the Skullker, but Mega Man turned the ray in the Skullker's direction when it was ready to fire and made it shrink, forcing Dr. Wily and Proto Man to abandon the vehicle. A weakness of the Skullker is that when it has water near or it gets wet, it doesn't work properly. Gallery Mm4 wilymachinep2.png|Wily Machine 4's second form. Cartoonskullker.jpg|Skullker from the Mega Man cartoon show. Wily Machine 5 Wily uses two machines in Mega Man 5, the first one being the Wily Press in the third Wily Stage, and the second the Wily Machine. The is a giant skull machine. Its weak spot is the cannon in the skull's mouth, which releases missiles, bouncing orbs, and a magnet to pull Mega Man. His weakness is the Super Arrow. Unlike other Wily Machines, this one doesn't has a second phase. After its defeat, Wily uses the Wily Capsule II. Wily Machine 6 Wily Machine 6 is a spiked machine based on the Wily Press from Mega Man 5. It makes a cameo appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 7, and the Shadow Devil takes the form of this Wily Machine in Mega Man X5 as one of its attacks. In its first form, it hops back and forth between ends of the screen, trying to crush Mega Man under the spikes, and every time it lands, it shoots three spiraling shots. The screen is moving (The machine and Mega Man are apparently both on a conveyor belt) and changes direction every time the machine jump. This makes dodging its jump a bit harder. The Silver Tomahawk is the best weapon to use against the two forms of the machine and the Wily Capsule but if you run out of it, use the Knight Crush or the Mega Buster for backup. When it is damaged (and thus goes into second form), its hopping is more erratic and it shoots one spiral shot at a time. After the second form of the machine is destroyed, Wily appears into the Wily Capsule, which is the remains of the Wily Machine. It warps around the room and shoots in four directions. Again, it's weak to Silver Tomahawk, (as well as the Knight Crush) and with practice, one should be able to hit Wily quite well with this weapon. Defeat Wily to start his prison term and complete the game. Wily Machine 7 The Wily Machine 7 at the end of Mega Man 7 is a giant walking skull. Wily used Wily Machine 3 as base for the construction of this Wily Machine, but he didn't have much time to work on it after his escape from prison, and as a result, it can only attack by hopping from one side of the room to the other to smash opponents and shoot out miniature versions of it. Its weakness is the Thunder Bolt, but the miniatures are immune to it, and they tend to get in the way, so it's recommended to just use the regular Mega Buster for them. The machine can be defeated without much difficulty, but after its defeat, Wily uses a powerful version of the Wily Capsule. Wily Machine 8 Wily Machine 8 is a boss from Mega Man 8. Throw Water Balloons or slash the Flame Sword at Wily's window. Astro Crush is also useful as it grants Mega Man invincibility while the attack is in effect. When he is about to deploy the big laser, shoot the mouth with your Mega Buster to get him to withdraw it back. Watch out for the wheel as well. Sometimes it comes out as a saw blade that either rolls or bounces toward you, other times its a spinning gun. Once the first form is destroyed, he goes into the Wily Capsule. Flame Sword does the most damage to the Wily Capsule, but Flash Bomb is easier to hit him with. See Wily Capsule to know what his tactics are. This Wily Machine also came equipped with an exceedingly powerful Evil Energy cannon when it first appeared, which nearly destroyed Mega Man in one hit. However, Duo flew in out of nowhere to destroy the cannon, weakening both him and the machine, allowing Mega Man to defeat it. Wily Machine (Mega Man & Bass) The Wily Machine and Wily Capsule from Mega Man & Bass look similar to the ones from Mega Man 8, but the attacks are slightly different. It can rush forward, among other attacks. For the Wily Machine, use Remote Mine and watch out for the big laser. Once the Wily Capsule is deployed, use Magic Card. Wily Machine 9 This Wily Machine from Mega Man 9 is a robotic dinosaur with a skull's head. The first phase shoots green exploding eggs with yellow polka dots. They must be deflected back at him and explode on contact with its jaw. Nothing else can damage this form. The Magma Bazooka is an effective choice in deflecting the eggs due to their directional capacity. The second phase can squish, ram and shoot fire. It's weak to Concrete Shot, due to the reason that it gums up the mouth, as the secondary attack of this form is firing a stream of fire. After this, Wily uses the Wily Capsule. Use the Plug Ball against it. This form's attacks are reminiscent of its incarnation in Mega Man 7, but each attack is now a moderate threat as opposed to one being frustrating and one being near-useless. Wily Machine 10 The Wily Machine from Mega Man 10 is a pirate ship that can shoot out huge missiles in three different sizes from the skull's mouth, which the player can jump on to reach the skull itself, and can launch small homing missiles. Its weaknesses are Solar Blaze in its first form and Water Shield in its second form. The first form, a giant skull with a pirate's hat, will launch huge missiles at two vertical levels in addition to firing small homing missiles. After destroying the skull, Wily will be visible and its attack pattern changes. The second form flies around at the top of the screen and fires spheres that can paralyze the player. After a while, it will fire two electric spheres that move to the floor and ceiling, creating an electric line between them and that moves. The only way to avoid this is to move under the machine's lower jaw. Wily Machine I The Wily Machine I, known as in Japan, is the last boss from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, a large machine based on Dr. Wily's head. The first form sends out one enemy low, then one high. Atomic Fire could be used to, fully charged, destroy the first form. Another, be it risky, method is using Quick Boomerang or Rolling Cutter (must be as close as the range of attack must be to hit Wily.). After the first form is defeated, the lower jaw of the machine explodes and Dr. Wily appears in the cockpit. The second form has a claw that will attack at random, and also shoots one plasma shot low, one plasma shot high. The only weapon to take out the second form is Enker's Mirror Buster. Use this to send the shots back at Wily. Wily Machine World 2 Normally when a Wily Machine is damaged, it become smaller yet more dangerous. Not so in Mega Man II. Form 1 is a sort of jet with frog-like legs. Form 2 is a rolling tank-like machine. And the third and final form is the dino mech shown here. All three are best beaten by the Mega Buster. One can also use the Sakugarne, but be warned that Mega Man can still take damage while on it. Oddly enough, this is the only Wily Machine from the Game Boy Mega Man games that features the skull motif. The Wily Machine World 2 is infamous for being disproportional with the regular Wily sprites and its final form's striking similarity to Wily Machine 9. Wily Machine (Mega Man III) The Wily Machine from Mega Man III occupies half of the screen and moves from one side to the other by flying up and coming down to try and crush Mega Man. It can only be hurt using charged shots from the Mega Buster on its eyes. One interesting note is that if the player stands at the very left of the screen, the machine will not be able to hurt Mega Man. When the first part is finished, it will be so damaged it will be unable to move, and it now shoots balls from the cannons. The cannon in front of Mega Man tries to hit him, and the cannon in the back protects Dr. Wily by always shooting where the Screw Crusher can be better used to hit Dr. Wily. Wily Robo Iron Golem is a giant robot that plays the role of Wily Machine for the fourth Game Boy game. It is an improved version of the Wily Machine in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. Wily wanted to create a giant robot and began its development in his space fortress. The robot was still incomplete when Mega Man arrived, but is able to fight. It's so tall, Mega Man begins the fight by attacking a green gem located on its chest. The gem occasionally launches energy balls while the fists attempt to punch and crush Mega Man, making objects fall when he tries to crush him. The fists can be used to reach the gem and attack it. It's weak to Crystal Eye, but the player can use Power Stone or Rush Coil to reach the gem more easily. After damaging the gem, it falls down and attacks with the head, which follows a set pattern of sucking Mega Man towards it with the mouth, firing energy bolts from its antennae and charging into Mega Man. The charge can be held back by repeatedly shooting the head. It can only be damaged when the mouth opens to suck Mega Man in. It is vulnerable to Ballade Cracker. After destroying the robot, Wily uses a Wily Capsule to attack. Brain Crusher is a machine used by Dr. Wily in Mega Man V. It attacks by throwing bombs (Alabell) and small robots (Pikashu). The fight begins by fighting two giant robot fists that try to crush Mega Man and launch missiles. They can be damaged when they drop by shooting their eyes. The robot body attacks with a set pattern of launching missiles, pulling Mega Man towards the spiked ceiling with the Pikashu and launching Alabell bombs. To defeat the robot body, the player needs to send the Alabell bombs back at the machine by blasting them up against it with the Mega Buster. Once its life meter is drained, only the top portion of the robot body remains and attacks with shockwaves. The ceiling also drastically lowers, limiting Mega Man's jumping room. The tracking Spark Chaser works best to attack Wily while still focusing on dodging, however if the player wishes to preserve ammunition for the fight against Sunstar, the Grab Buster is also powerful. Wily Machine (Mega Man: The Wily Wars) In the last stage of the Wily Tower in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Wily uses that is fought in three phases. In the beginning only the lower part of the robot is visible, moving back and forth in the room. When close to Mega Man, it kicks the platforms Mega Man has to stand on to reach its weak point, the blue joint in the leg, which releases homing missiles when distant. Its weakness is Thunder Beam and Spark Shock. You can also hit the joint below the blue joints with Crash Bombs to deal heavy amounts of splash damage to the blue joint. This will destroy any missiles currently being fired and kill the first form in just 4 shots. Which is better than the electricity weaknesses. After destroying the joint, the legs explode and it falls, revealing the rest of the robot. It attacks by trying to punch Mega Man, and the player has to jump above the hands to reach the head, its weak point. Its weakness is the Hard Knuckle; only 4 hits from this weapon are necessary to defeat this form. After destroying it, only the severely damaged head remains, with Wily visible inside it, resembling a Wily Capsule. The head fly around the screen and drop bombs on Mega Man. Sometimes the head fall on the floor, lifting again after a while. It's weak to Thunder Beam and Top Spin. Wily Machine (Mega Man: The Power Battle) The Wily Machine in Mega Man: The Power Battle is a giant floating machine comprised of 3 skull-like parts. It can be damaged in the torso or the bottom. When the machine has all parts intact, it will jump or hit you with its floating hands. If you destroy the bottom part, you will have to fight the flying torso of the machine. The torso attacks by throwing its spiked rings or sending electrical discharges. If you destroy the torso, Wily's pod will dock to the bottom of the machine. The bottom attacks with a jump or a missile barrage. No matter which second form you face, the third form is the same. Wily's pod creates a copy, and a timer appears. You have to damage Wily before time runs out. The only problem is that Wily and the copy switch places, making for an irritating fight. Wily Machine (Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) The Wily Machine in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters is a gigantic floating skull. This monster can fire energy bubbles, a massive energy beam, and a tracking explosion. It can also summon enemies. Wily takes the most damage from the Slash Claw, Bubble Lead, or Super Arm. When it explodes, it leaves a defenseless Wily Pod that is weak to the Air Shooter, Thunder Beam, and Shadow Blade. However, the pod teleports around the room to prevent being hit. Gallery Wilyrobors.jpeg|Wily Machine in Rockman Strategy. Wilymachinerushmarine.png|Wily Machine in Mega Man Rush Marine. normal_mm3_wilymachinep2.jpg|Mega Man 3: Wily Machine Phase 2 See also *Dr. Wily *Wily Capsule *Wily Press es:Wily Máquina Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars bosses Category:Mega Man Game Gear bosses